


A Kiss on Bloody Lips

by Leah_Red



Category: MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Difference, Biting, Blood, First Time, Frerard, Gore, M/M, Vampire AU, Vampires, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah_Red/pseuds/Leah_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank stumbles on a serial killer that's been terrorizing his city for weeks, and gets more than he bargained for when his obsession comes to a climax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss on Bloody Lips

Frank flipped off his friends and stalked off. Assholes. It wasn't his fault he couldn't share smokes - no place around would let him get away with buying any and all the clerks knew he wasn't 18. Fuck, he didn't even have a license. You didn't need one to ride around a shitty half-broke bike.

He turned on his mini police scanner and plugged in his headphones as he hiked back to his bike, lighting up one last cigarette. He was hoping to get some more news on the serial killer loose in the city. Guy was like clockwork every two weeks, and tonight was the night to look out for him. It was always someone expendable that went missing, but after enough people started talking, the rumors were rampant. Homeless people were the ones he went after, mostly, though they didn't have much to go on other than word of mouth - not many of them wanted to go fill out a report at the police station, a local news report had guessed. They only reason they even knew that the killer was even killing people was the find of two bodies, both of them drained of blood and ripped to pieces, that washed up in a pond at a park not too far away.

Frank unchained his bike and kept listening, putting the walkie-talkie sized object in his hoodie pocket. Nothing so far. Just a few calls for domestic violence. Typical. At least it wasn't at his house this time. Last week he had come home at close to two AM, after an unsuccessful hunt for clues, to four cop cars parked in the drive way. He just kept moving, that time. No need to get involved in that.

He was about to turn it up a little and ride home, listening to the static and numbered calls, when he heard the sound of a scuffle not too far away. Curious, he walked his bike over to the edge of a small alley between two old abandoned buildings. It was barely three feet across, and nearly impossible to see in the darkness, but... there was no mistaking what he saw.

Someone had obviously finished the fight. A body was limply pressed up against the wall, and the winner had their face pressed up against the loser's neck. Frank was about to turn away and not get involved in something he shouldn't, when he saw the winner pull back. The body against the wall dropped to the ground with a thud. He watched as the person - a guy, by their black silhouette - reach down. Frank assumed he was going to go through the other guy's pockets when there was the sound of ripping fabric and a lower, wet noise followed by a sharp CRACK. He wasn't sure what that could be, until he saw the guy lift up a leg and toss it to the side like it was nothing.

He watched, almost frozen, as the killer - this was the serial killer, there was no question there - ripped the guy limb from limb and tore apart his torso after ripping the head off. Shit... he just found the guy he had been looking for since he first made the news... Frank briefly thought back to the wall of his room that was covered in tacked up newspaper clippings and internet print outs before he was drawn back to the present.

The guy picked up a manhole cover like it was a piece of paper and started shoving the body parts in to the sewers before letting the metal cover drop back down with a clang. It startled Frank enough for him to step forward and act before he thought about it. "Hey!"

It took him a second to realize that the killer had grabbed the front of his shirt and pinned him against the wall in the alley. It happened fast enough to make him dizzy, and he couldn't keep a shit-eating grin off his face. He did it. He had found the serial killer.

"Who the fuck are you." The demand was quiet but the two hands on him - one gripping his shirt and pressing against his chest, and the other gripping his neck, still slick with blood - were a little louder.

"F-Frank Iero," he stuttered out. "You've got blood all over your fucking face!" He tried to focus on the person in front of him but he was choking and feeling a little dizzy. The man holding him up was a little taller than him, with dark hair that he couldn't tell the color of in the dark. The blood dripping down his face and down to his neck and chest was nearly black against his pale skin, and Frank wondered what it looked like smeared on his own neck.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you now." The hand around his throat relaxed slightly, but he could still feel the pressure there, thumb right over his pulse point.

"Holy shit... you're so fucking cool..." Frank didn't know what to say other than that. "I'll never turn you in, this is the coolest fucking thing that's ever happened to me." His eyes finally met the killers, and he saw they were black like the blood. He couldn't tell if his eyes were just dark, or dilated, or what, but he didn't care. Something in them drew him like metal to a magnet and he couldn't look away. "Are you a vampire?"

The vampire - definitely a vampire, not just a run of the mill serial killer - scoffed and let him go. "Young and stupid. You're lucky this one had enough blood to sate me or you'd be joining him." He turned to walk away, but Frank spoke up again.

"You shouldn't dump them in this part of the sewers. If it rains hard the pieces can end up in the pond down the street. Like those two other bodies." He stood there, rubbing at the blood on his neck with the collar of his shirt as the killer stood still, tilting his head. He nodded once and was gone. Like, there one second and gone the next.

Frank shook himself out of his stupor went back to his bike and hurried home, pulling his hood up so no one would question the stains around his neck. He didn't know how he got to sleep after he showered and hid his bloody clothes - this was literally the best thing to ever happen to him. Making it through the next day at school was even more torturous. It was so slow, and boring, and bloodless. He wanted to see the vampire drain someone and rip them apart again, but... two weeks? No way.

Two weeks or not, Frank wasn't going to sit around and do nothing. He rode his bike home and dropped off his backpack before heading back in to town to wait around til it got dark. It didn't take long. It was the beginning of October, and it was unseasonably warm, so he just had on a clean hoodie and t-shirt as he rode around the streets. Bored and getting a little tired, Frank almost headed back home around midnight when he saw a familiar silhouette standing in the park.

Frank rode up, stopping a few yards away. "Hey."

"I see I haven't been turned in yet."

"I told you I wouldn't!" Frank shrugged a little, looking defensive. "I don't want you to get caught, are you kidding me?"

The man disappeared but Frank spotted him under a dim street lamp just down the path. He hurried over, skidding to a stop when he could finally see him.

He had red hair that was just shorter than shoulder length, too bright to be anything but dyed, tangled and lanky. His eyes looked slightly more normal in the light; dark olive and full of contempt for the kid standing in front of him. He was taller than Frank, and skinnier too, but not in an unhealthy way. Frank was reminded of the seniors in cross country who had spent the last four years doing nothing but running - muscled but lightly, more toned than anything else. It wasn't hidden very well under the tight leather jacket he had on.

"So was I right? Are you a vampire?" Frank stepped off his bike and the next time he met the man's eyes he froze. There was a sudden chill down his spine and he got the urge to run away, to hide and lock the doors behind him, to wait until it was broad daylight before he went out - and then it was gone.

"Cool..."

The man pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head with a frustrated noise. "How did you know about the sewers?"

"After they found the bodies I wanted to know where they came from. No one is stupid enough to dump a body in a fucking park pond. And city plans are at the library."

"Gerard." Frank tilted his head a little. "You can call me Gerard."

"Gerard what?"

"If there were to be another killing downtown what's the best thing to do with the body?"

Frank was caught a little off guard. "Dumpster pick ups are on Friday. If you hide someone under trash, especially if you spread them out like. Like you did, on a Thursday night, they'd get taken to the dump easy."

"Thursday is early... but feeding early wouldn't hurt," he heard Gerard muse under his breath. "Find me next Thursday. Do that and we'll see what happens."

Frank had a feeling that Gerard was going to disappear, and he was right - but this time he was watching, and there was the light... He saw Gerard head towards the other side of the park, where he was walking quickly. Maybe the disappearing act was a short length thing? Frank didn't know but that wasn't going to stop him from tailing his new hero. He was able to see him head towards the upper side of town. Nicer houses, rich families. A lot less homeless people to kill.

Two weeks was a lot of time to kill. The cold October weather finally showed up, and Frank had to trade his bike in for old hiking boots and thick socks when it snowed. He continued to collect info from the local news - and now national news, after another body was found washed up on the shore of the lake on the other side of town. Nothing about it was right, other than yes there was someone killing people. It made him laugh almost every time and for once he was grateful that no one cared enough to ask why such grisly news was his obsession or why he found it funny.

When the promised Thursday rolled around, it almost took him the rest of the day to make it from school to downtown in the knee deep snow, and it was dark when he turned down an alley and found Gerard. He wasn't dressed as nicely as last time - the leather jacket was replaced with a stained wool coat - and there was a barely held back look of predatory hunger. For once Frank actually did feel a little fear, though there was something else mixed in there too that he couldn't figure out. He mentally brushed it away.

"So I found you. What now?"

"Follow me." Gerard's voice was low and rough, and he didn't give Frank a chance to answer before he started weaving expertly between buildings and alleyways. When they suddenly stopped, Frank ran in to him slightly, and he felt the vampire tense up underneath him before he hurried to back off. He peeked under his outstretched arm and saw that they were at the entrance of a huge warehouse. The windows along the roof were mostly blown out, and he could see fires inside. "In there."

"There's too many people though, how are you-"

Gerard was gone, and Frank cursed. He had no idea where he was, as much as he knew these streets. If Gerard abandoned him... There was the quiet sound of something dragging over snow, and Frank could see Gerard pulling someone towards him. Frank didn't look too close at them.

"Someone already caught me," Gerard said, glaring at him. "You keep watch. If someone's coming, let me know." Frank nodded seriously, and as much as he didn't want to, turned his back to the vampire and his next meal.

He heard hungry growls and satisfied moans from behind him, and it was hard not to turn around and watch Gerard work. Other things were hard too, and Frank was grateful that his heavy coat was long enough to cover his waist. When he finally let himself peek over his shoulder, Gerard was just pulling back. Blood steamed off the snow and ran down his face and neck. Frank wanted to watch him dismember the body, until a voice snapped him out of it.

"Find a dumpster. One that gets emptied out. Now, Frank." He nodded and trekked back the way they had come. The first few he found were stolen or abandoned, but he finally found one behind a shitty restaurant that looked like it was used.

"Over here." He wasn't sure if Gerard heard him, but soon he saw him dragging his leftovers behind him by the back of the collar, as easily as Frank would pull a backpack full of homework.

Gerard made quick work of the body. Most of the blood was gone, and the winter clothes soaked up what blood was spilled as Gerard tore it limb from limb and climbed in after it to bury it under bags of rotten food.

"Not the nicest thing," he said, grabbing handfuls of snow and cleaning off blood and decay. "But better than nothing. If it works, good. If it doesn't..." He laughed, wiping his chin and only smearing more blood on his hands. "I have your scent."

Frank nodded quietly, but in the back of his mind wondered what it was like to be so close to Gerard when he was hungry, to be drained like that. Gerard didn't give him a chance to think too long. He led him out of the maze of alleys and they found themselves not too far from where they started.

"Wait, wait am I just supposed to meet you here and help you hide bodies?" Frank glared at Gerard when he started to turn away. "I can do more than that!"

He didn't answer, and Frank was left alone in the snow. He hmphed and started walking home. Stupid vampire. He'd show him how useful he could be.

The next two weeks were even colder than before, and Frank was looking for who Gerard really was. His bike rides, if he could get his bike to the plowed streets without getting run off the road, got him up out of the bad side of town, where he was born and raised. He went up through the business and shopping districts and middle class suburbs, and to the nice part of town. He didn't know much other than the one time he had seen Gerard under that streetlight he was dressed pretty nice. Too nice for someone to live where he did. That didn't stop him from riding around at night looking for his redheaded vampire.

The snow also didn't stop him from trying to look for better ways to hide the bodies. Burying them in the ice and snow might work for a while - in fact, he almost wanted to recommend it. Depending on how much more it snowed they could be hidden for months, and stay preserved until everything melted. It would really fuck people up to find them, especially since it would make it almost impossible to figure out when they were killed. It also meant that they'd have more clues, so Frank decided against recommending that.

Frank's school notebooks were full of plans and ideas for body disposal, with notes that would rival any forensic investigator's, when he went to go find Gerard. He had a map that he kept pinned up in his room, marked with approximate crime scenes and the two places he had seen the vampire feed with his own eyes. The pins looked random at first, but they were all the same distance apart. If he did his best to get the same distance from the last two kills...

It took all the self control he had to not jump up in the air triumphantly when he finally found Gerard a little after midnight. He made a mental note of where he was, and followed his serial killer to a nearby homeless shelter. Frank was shoved out of the welcoming light and handed a pack o f cigarettes and a lighter from the pocket of his stained coat.

"Stay here. Count to fifty after I leave then follow me."

Frank nodded and watched as Gerard stepped away. With what looked like just a few minor adjustments to his posture, he looked completely different as he shuffled in to the shelter. Frank went through a couple smokes before he realized he should save them for later. It felt like forever until Gerard stumbled out, supported by someone else. He kept an eye on them til they turned around the other side of the building, and Frank started counting slowly to fifty. He was bouncing on his heels by the time he reached forty, and stomped out his cigarette before he followed the path the two had taken at fifty.

He walked around to Gerard making a little bit less of a mess than before. He was only partly covered in blood, and most of it was smeared across his cheek rather than pouring down his chin and neck.

"Decide to be neater this time?"

"Hungry," Gerard gasped out before leaning in for another bite, pressing his whole body against his prey. Frank didn't know how close would be too close for him to be, or if Gerard would still be hungry after the kill and go after him. Not that he'd be totally against that...

"What took so long?"

Gerard shuddered and let the body drop. Licking his lips he looked at Frank and he decided he should maybe be a little less forward. "I wanted someone healthy. I asked if they could help me find my friend... but they didn't have any cameras, and neither do any buildings around here. While it's fun to make them run I was lazy today." He reached up and wiped the blood off his cheek and corner of his mouth before licking it off.

Frank followed Gerard as he lifted the body over his shoulder easily. What little skin he could see was almost as white as the snow around them - Frank guessed that the vampire had drained his victim almost completely. No blood dripped from the open wounds in their neck as they took a back road to a dumpster that Frank knew would be emptied the next day. Watching Gerard pull the stranger apart was as amazing as it was the first time, using his strength to pull bones out of sockets with pops and snaps, ripping skin like paper and snapping limbs like twigs.

"How did you know what I smoked?"

"I could smell it on you," Gerard said, turning to him after he threw the last piece of his meal in to the garbage.

"Even the brand? Holy shit." Frank got out the pack Gerard had given to him and tried to give it back, but he only took one and pushed it back in his hands.

"I told you. I have your scent. If you ever cross me, you'll be joining that one." He tilted his head towards the dumpster. 

"You need to start changing your patterns." Gerard frowned at him until he continued. "I can show you what I've got, with my map-"

"I am not going to your home," he said flatly.

"Then I'll take a picture with my phone and show you. You think it looks random but it's patterned and you didn't even realize it!" Frank felt himself getting excited as he talked about his pages and pages of notes and plans.

"We'll see..." Gerard shook his hair out of his face. "Same time next week."

Frank nodded, and this time he was ready. He knew Gerard would pull his disappearing act, and he was able to track him out to the road, and he saw the light and smoke from his cigarette flickering a few dozen yards at a time down the street. Frank ran after him but it was impossible to keep up. At least he saw which direction he was going... definitely uptown.

Another two weeks. When the killings came around Frank always felt like those two weeks had taken no time at all but during them time stretched out eternally. He didn't like school, home was a no-go. His passion and what he put all his effort in to was his obsession with Gerard. He even thought of a way to follow him home.

In one of his classes they were doing some sort of stupid project about tracking something through the city. He'd be fucked if he remembered what it was, but he did see the little tracking devices that they'd be using. It was small; he could hide it in his palm. And one day, on the way out of class, he did. It ran on little hearing aid batteries, and he lifted those out of the supermarket. The only thing he didn't have was something to actually track it, until he paid attention the next day - if he had a small radio, he could set it to an unused frequency and track it. It would be stronger the closer he was. His little police scanner would be the perfect tool.

Frank gathered that, and a few other supplies, before getting ready for the next kill. It would be two weeks in to December, almost near Christmas break. If he was right, and Gerard would be wearing the ratty bloodstained coat he had before, then the small patch he had created would hopefully go unnoticed. He could use it to track him towards his home, and maybe even find out where he lived.

He congratulated himself on his good idea, and the next few freezing days went a little faster. He bullshit his way through the midterms and hoped that he wouldn't be failing. Paying attention would probably be a good idea, but why would he want to pay attention in class when he could think and plan about real fucking murders? It was even enough that he found himself

When he went out to find Gerard, he was wrapped in two long sleeve shirts, three hoodies, and his coat, and at least two pairs of pants. He forgot and didn't really care, especially since he was warm and the chemical handwarmers in his pockets had him nice and toasty. He pat his back pocket, making sure that the half empty pack of cigarettes - with the small radio device hidden inside - was there. Perfect.

Finding Gerard took even less time than the time before. It wasn't even eleven when they met up, and Frank was greeted with a sharp nod. He didn't say anything and Frank followed him as usual. It didn't take long for Gerard to lift his head, sniffing softly. Frank had to run to keep up after that, which was different. Gerard looked more desperate than usual... had he done something to make him hungrier than usual? he wondered. But it didn't matter. Watching him practically rip someone apart before they even realized what was happening was the highlight of his night, and he even got to see Gerard covered in blood. Exactly the kind of thing he found himself focusing on more and more as he fantasized in the shower.

While Gerard was busy recovering from his gluttony, Frank slipped the device out of the cigarette pack and leaned down next to him, pretending to look closely at the nearly bloodless wounds. He reached out and put his hand on Gerard's back, fingers under the collar of the jacket. Gerard looked at him, a half-glare that was tempered with the satisfaction of a full stomach, and quickly moved away. But the little tracking device stuck, and he didn't seem to realize it was there. Perfect.

The vampire licked his lips and frowned. "I didn't like this one..." He edged the body a little with his foot.

"Think you can do better than this?"

"I can eat you instead." Gerard's flat look killed the comeback on Frank's tongue and he nodded. Frank followed him as they dragged the body away, and he noticed that something was definitely wrong. He was stumbling, nearly dropping the body a few times before he threw it heavily, and whole, in to the large metal trash collector.

"I really didn't like that one," he said under his breath. After a few seconds he glared at Frank. "Why are you here? Go!"

Frank felt a flash of that primal fear that Gerard had used after that first kill, and he took it as a warning. Besides, he had the little tracking device, and somewhere in his pockets he had the police scanner. He wouldn't let him get too far. After taking a few dragging steps away, he finally turned and started to walk, but hid behind a corner. From his hiding spot, he saw Gerard stumble down the street, looking like he was drunk. Frank followed before he got too far, not even using the scanner. He was glad he did - after about two slow blocks, the vampire finally stumbled a little too hard and collapsed on the sidewalk.

When he saw Gerard fall, Frank ran up and helped him to his feet. He looked oddly flushed, as opposed to the pale skin he had seen before, and he looked absolutely out of it. Once back to his feet, Gerard lurched to the closest wall and put both hands flat on it, hunched over. Before Frank could ask if he was alright or what had happened, Gerard ripped off a glove and gagged himself until he threw up blood in a black splash on the concrete.

"Find me someone. Now," he rasped out.

"Why? What was wrong with the last one?"

Gerard shook his head and pointed across the street. There was a restaurant that was open late. Still leaning heavily on the wall, he made his way to a set of stairs that sunk in to the sidewalk, leading down in to a basement or lower floor of a shop. Frank didn't know what else to do other than try to lure someone over there. He figured he would make use of his frustratingly young face. Pulling his hood up to hide his dyed hair - in case anyone tried to find him later - he walked around to the back of the restaurant. There was a line cook in a light jacket. He thought they might be taking a break and smoking.

Frank blew hard out of his nose to make himself sound choked up, and after a few seconds of breathing fast, he ran up to the guy.

"Y-you have to help me!!" He grabbed the guy's jacket and got up in his face. "My dad! He's hurt and I can't find his phone! You have to help me, please!!" His voice cracked right at the end, and if it wasn't for the situation he'd have been pissed. But he would work with it, if he could get the guy to come with him.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down kid. Where is he?" The next victim looked concerned, and let Frank lead him across the street. He pointed down the stairwell and when the guy looked down, he gave him a hard shove. There was a quick silence as Gerard caught him and covered his mouth, biting in to his neck from behind. This time Frank could see how he did it. Any fangs he had were NOT used to just make tiny pinpricks that he sucked blood out of. Gerard took a bite out of the victim's neck, leaving a gaping, bleeding wound that he latched on to.

The man stopped struggling after just a few minutes, and soon Gerard pulled away. He pulled him out of the stairwell and Frank put one of the body's arms around his shoulder while Gerard took the other. If someone didn't look too closely it would look like they were taking their drunk-ass friend home after a late night. A few cars passed but no one stopped or even slowed down, which was good. It didn't take them long to find a place to throw the body. Gerard saw a small shop with a slightly hidden entrance. They left the body there, but not after he leaned down and cut an upside down cross in to the man's forehead with his fingernail.

Gerard let out a weak laugh. "Let them play with that." He stood up and looked a lot better than just a few minutes before hand.

"What happened with the last guy?" When Gerard started walking, Frank walked with him.

"He was sick, or on something. I should have paid better attention." He looked at Frank. "Why are you still here?"

Frank didn't say anything. Gerard shook his head and kept walking. He followed him for what felt like an hour or two, working their way through the city until they stopped in front of a large, one story house. It was on a hill, and if Frank turned around, he could see the rest of the city below them. When Gerard unlocked the door, he followed him in right away before he decided to not let him in.

It was comfortably warm when they finally stepped inside. Gerard unbuttoned his coat and turned to look at him. "You will come here every day, or as often as you can without raising suspicion. I need someone to stay here a few hours at a time." He looked down at Frank and seemed to be weighing him in his mind. Frank did his best to stand still and not freak out - was he really going to be trusted with knowing where he lived? "Do you think you can handle that?"

"Yes! I mean yeah, I can definitely do that."

"Good. Now get out." Gerard took his coat off and ripped off the patch that Frank thought he had snuck on there without being noticed. "And take this with you." He threw it hard enough at him that it hurt his hands to catch, and he was pushed out the door. He was on autopilot as he walked home, taking a different route when he saw flashing red and blue lights on his normal route. Looked like the found the second guy. Laughing to himself, he hurried home and listened to his scanner as he fell asleep.

He only had to deal with school for one more day before winter break started, and he had almost three weeks to himself after that. Frank ditched school early and walked home to pack a bag. If Gerard was going to let him stay over, then he'd stay over. The roads had been cleared out and salted, and it was actually sunny, so he was able to ride his bike most of the way to the house. He got lost a few times, but eventually found his way there.

The front door was unlocked, and he dropped his bag on the floor of the entry way. The house was surprisingly open and sunny, with big walls of windows on the back side of the house that looked down towards the coast a few miles away. When he found his way to the kitchen, there was a note on the table, and when he picked it up he found a credit card under it.

"Gerard Way..." He didn't recognize the name but it didn't mean he wouldn't be looking for it later. He put the card down and looked at the note.

"Frank

I have no reason to keep normal food in the house and if I read you right, you will be here often. Use this to buy what you need. Don't look for where I sleep. You won't find it.

-G"

He frowned at the paper, and then went around snooping. The kitchen was big, and spotless. The fridge and freezer were empty but for suspicious red stains on the bottom, and there was nothing in the cabinets. No food, no dishes, no silverware. It was weird, but understandable. Frank half wondered why he even had this place. The rest of the home was just as bare and unused. There was a living room with a large comfy couch that was slightly dusty, and a huge tv that still had the plastic stuck around the edges. The three bedrooms were all barely dressed as well, with just a bed and a few pieces of furniture. The biggest room was the master, which looked slightly more used. There were TWO huge walk in closets of clothes, and they all looked like expensive brands. Frank wouldn't doubt Gerard had spent a couple hundred dollars on a pair of beat up jeans before. Off to the side was a basket of bloody and dirty clothes, including the ratty coat.

Frank poked around the closet, and the bed, and the huge bathroom tiled in black marble. There was nothing but what was obvious, and a bunch of fancy soaps. He popped the lid on one of the containers of body wash and wondered if that's what Gerard smelled like up close. He licked his lips and put it back before he did something stupid, like accidentally jerk off to what Gerard MIGHT smell like. Jesus... The guest bathroom looked similar but less used. There weren't even any hint of waterspots anywhere in it.

True to Gerard's letter, he couldn't find any trace of where he might be sleeping, even after a good hour of snooping around. A little frustrated and getting bored, he ordered some take out and went to see if the television worked. It did, surprisingly, and he peeled off the plastic as he turned it to a national news channel. They had found the body from the night before, and he couldn't stop himself from laughing as he watched them try to figure out why he hadn't been dismembered and what the upside down cross meant.

He was just finishing eating when he heard movement in the back of the house, and soon Gerard appeared in the living room. He looked tired, and in the light from the tv looked even more pale than usual. After looking at Frank sleepily for a few moments, he sat down on the other side of the couch and watched the news with him.

"The cross was a good idea. Everyone's flipped their shit and thinks that it might be someone else. If it weren't for the neck thing."

"Hmm." Gerard reached over and turned on a lamp next to the couch. Frank gripped the edge of the couch tightly for a few seconds, and bit his tongue to keep from saying anything as he stared.

Gerard's hair was messy from sleep, and he obviously hadn't cleaned off from the day before. There were still dried smears of blood around the corners of his mouth and in the lines of his hands. He swallowed hard when Gerard looked up and the sleep cleared out of his eyes almost instantly as they met Frank's. Frank was up on his feet and cleaning up after himself and finding an excuse to hide in the kitchen. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. He didn't know if he was afraid or excited or turned on or fuck, maybe all three, but whatever it was... he liked it.

He took a few seconds to get back to some sort of normal before going back. Gerard was leaning on the arm of the couch, leaning on his hand as he watched the news with a tiny bit of a smirk. He didn't look away from the television as he spoke to Frank.

"How old are you, Frank Iero?"

"Seventeen. My birthday's in May."

"Are you in school?"

"Senior in high school. Today was the last day of the first semester. I'm off til January fifth."

Gerard nodded coolly. "Do you have family?"

"Not any that would miss me," Frank answered, waving his hand dismissively. "They don't even notice when I'm gone with you. They can't wait to kick me out when I graduate."  
They sat on the couch, half watching the news, as Gerard continued to ask him questions. They were personal but broad at first. What music did he like, what was his favorite food, how was he doing in school, if he had any friends. Gerard slowed down as it got darker outside, and Frank wondered if he would answer anything he asked him.

He opened his mouth to ask him something - how old he was, for starters - when Gerard got up and left without saying anything. Frank was a little annoyed but didn't argue, especially when he waited a few minutes and followed his path down the hall. He could hear the water running through the door and itched to peek inside, but knew he wouldn't be able to get away with that.

Frank got away with staying the night, after Gerard appeared out of his bedroom in clean clothes and washed but still tangled hair. He told him he could pick any bedroom to make his own, and could stay over as often as he wanted to as long as no one questioned where he was.

"Don't forget the reason I'm asking you to do this," he added, stepping up to Frank. He had his back to the room he had picked, and Gerard put his hands flat on the closed door, trapping him.

"You never told me-" Frank started, mouth dry at the close contact.

"I'm only using you," Gerard interrupted coldly. "I need to let people know someone lives here. I need someone here in case hunters realize what's happening, someone they can take who will throw them off my trail, and who will warn me if someone comes for me during the day. All you are when you are here is a walking door bell, and all you are when we're hunting is a guard dog. Do you understand?"

Frank nodded quickly and his hand groped for the door knob even as he was trapped by Gerard's stare. As soon as he found it, he gave it a quick twist, nearly falling on his ass when the door opened. He was only watched by the vampire as he stood up straight and licked his lips nervously. Gerard finally smirked, barely twitching the corner of his mouth, and turned away.

He spent the next few days there, making trips on his bike to a local market and bringing back food to stock up the empty kitchen. Gerard kept asking him questions about himself without volunteering any information, and outright ignoring anything Frank asked. Frank was packing his things up to take home and wash, and pick up some of his more personal things for the next few days, when Gerard finally answered something.

"Old."

"Huh?" Frank looked up from the bag he had open on the floor next to the front door, making sure all his clothes were in there. "What's old?"

"I am. The Renaissance was not as clean as people think it was."

Frank blinked at him until he remembered that he was talking about a time at least four hundred years ago. Gerard laughed - a surprisingly dorky sounding laugh for someone he personally saw five people, he thought - and seemed to enjoy the look of confusion then comprehension on Frank's face.

"We're going to kill someone on Christmas," Gerard let him know.

"Any reason why?" Frank zipped up his coat and pulled on his gloves. Getting home wouldn't be too hard, it was mostly downhill. And the fact that Gerard was including him in that - 'we're' going to kill someone next week - would give him even more motivation to be back as soon as possible.

"No."

Frank bit his lip and stood up, putting his backpack on his shoulders. "Would you ever feed on me? It would probably save you some time-"

"I don't feed on someone unless I kill them. Unless you have a bigger deathwish than you've got now, you won't ask for that." His flat glare made Frank swallow any followup questions on that, and he hurried home.

There were no warm welcomes for him at the house. In fact, he was happy that no one even seemed to notice him sneak quietly up the stairs to his room. He exchanged his clothes for clean ones, and more of them. There was a laundry at Gerard's house but he wasn't sure if he could use it. He'd probably ask next time but for now he was sleeping in his cold room in a house where he felt like a stranger.

The next few days passed by quickly. Frank only got in to one shouting match with his dad while he was at home and it wasn't even over where he had been - it was whether or not he had been the one to steal the last cigarette in what would be his last pack til payday. It made him even happier to load up his things and make the long ride back up to Gerard's place.

Frank started sleeping later in the day and waking up closer to dark. He never did see where Gerard was sleeping, though he seemed to come from his bedroom even though it was empty during the day. He also was both happy and disappointed that Gerard didn't fit the popular view of an anachronistic vampire who refused to use technology. He had a tablet filled with books that he spent most every night reading. When Frank asked what he was reading he was only answered with a shrug, but that was better than just being ignored. Once he leaned heavily over the vampire's shoulder as he sat at the kitchen table reading, and was both excited and nervous when Gerard didn't push him away. But he was disappointed that he couldn't recognize what he was reading. It was in another language, Latin he thought, but fuck if he knew.

The closer it got to Christmas, the more he noticed Gerard acting a little differently. He would tilt his head toward Frank when he got close, or suddenly reach out and touch his chin, lifting it and just looking at his neck. He never tried to pull away. Gerard's touch always seemed to send an electric shock through him, and the last little brush of skin against skin was always his fantasy when he was alone.

A day before the actual holiday Frank went out in to the streets. He walked to the shopping district, looking for his present for Gerard. Someone tall enough for him not to have to lean down if he bit him, not too skinny, and who worked at one of the stores that would be open on Christmas. It didn't take long for him to find a harried looking worker who Frank watched until they left the store, and slipped the tracking device in her purse as she left. He was back up at the house just after Gerard woke up, sitting down and watching the news while still looking a little sleepy.

"I picked out your present."

"I don't need anything you feel like buying me with my own money."

Frank held up the police scanner, set on the same channel that the device was. It pinged quietly, but the signal wasn't too weak. The mark wasn't too far away. "I found someone for you."

Gerard raised an eyebrow. "We'll see how that works out."

And it turned out to work pretty well. Frank tracked the worker to the slow store and he let Gerard take the lead as he walked in, looking different than he usually did. His bright red hair was hidden completely under a hat, and his skinny build was disguised by several layers of clothes. It didn't take long for him to see the two of them walking out a back entrance. They disappeared from view, and Frank wasn't surprised if they ended up in the only spot in the shopping districts without any cameras. He was a little sad that he didn't get to help, but it was better to sit in one spot and smoke while Gerard did the dirty work, and neither of them got caught.

The vampire had a bright grin as he came back, bouncing the tracking device in his hand. He only a little bit of blood on his face. "I hid her in her car."

Frank gave him a grin back, happy that his gift came off well, and they headed back home.

Going back to school was one of the worst things to ever happen to Frank. That meant he didn't get to spend time with Gerard, he had to spend more time at home, and he had to do school work. It was the stupidest thing, but when he suggested that he drop out, Gerard said no. So instead he was spending his entire afternoon riding his bike up the steep streets to his second home to do his homework, sleep for a few hours, greet Gerard when he woke up, and then go home to sleep for a few hours more.

The only breaks in the monotony were their regularly scheduled hunts. Gerard was giving him more and more reign over who they hunted and where they went, and he was using every ounce of his knowledge of serial killers and forensics to make sure that no one would ever guess who they were. It was even better when Gerard let him watch or let him help pull the body away. He was even more tolerant of Frank's presence after he fed, and he found himself pressing up against him and trying not to make it obvious that even the slight contact between them made him more turned on than almost anything he'd ever experienced.

Unfortunately, Gerard still turned down any offers of Frank being his next meal or even light snack. Any suggestion had him being glared at, or pinned against the wall, or feeling that mindpiercing fear that Gerard had the ability to induce. He was very sad that Gerard seemed to catch on to the fact that the fear only got him hard, and by the time spring break rolled around, any time Frank asked about it he was just ignored.

The next time they killed Gerard made fun of Frank.

"If you can't lift a body," he said around a bloody cigarette, "how are you supposed to be useful?"

Frank glared but it was true. He had a little trouble dragging their last victim. "It's not my fault, he's a fucking fatass."

"If you want to stay useful, you'll work out." He didn't notice the way Gerard looked him up and down as he did his best to dismember the body, cutting around joints with the knife he'd been given as a gift before pulling the limbs apart from the body.

Their killing spree had lasted nearly eight months as Frank took the suggestions that Gerard gave him. Working out, letting his dark hair grow out and cutting off the 'ridiculous' pink that he had dyed it before. Most of his stuff was at the vampire's home now, and he didn't even bother to come home more than once a week. When graduation rolled around, Frank made it official. He took the last of his things - his makeshift posters and maps of the murders that he didn't bother to update any more. He rolled them up and tied them to the side of his bike (another gift from Gerard since his last bike practically fell apart) and made his way home.

With the sun going down later every day, Frank was left alone in the house for a few hours before Gerard finally appeared.

"So are you here now?" He picked up Frank's coffee and took a deep breath and a small sip. Frank didn't even like coffee that much, but after breaking in Gerard's coffee maker out of boredom, he found that the vampire liked the smell. He tried to keep a hot cup around as the sun set.

"Yep. I'm here full time now. I think I need a better name than walking doorbell, don'tcha think?"

Gerard gave him a grin and shook his head. "We'll see." He looked down at the papers in front of Frank, spread across the table. A few sketches of words in different fonts, and some sketches on tracing paper. "What's this?"

"I finally turned 18, and went and got an ID. I wanted to go get some real tattoos, not just these bullshit stick 'n' pokes," he said, waving his hands around a little. The tattoos on his knuckles and wrists were looking a little faded and Frank wanted to fix them up. He also had some ambitious plans for the rest of his skin as well. Gerard listened patiently as Frank showed him each one and where he wanted to get it.

"Go tomorrow. I'll call ahead to wherever you want to go and make sure you get the best spot."

"What? Are you serious?" Frank looked up, thinking that it was another joke.

"Of course I am," Gerard scoffed. "Why wouldn't I treat my guard dog for a job well done?"

Frank didn't even try to hide his smile at the backhanded compliment. They spent the rest of the night planning their next kill and Gerard taking a break to call the shop Frank had chosen. It only took a few minutes before he came out and told Frank that he had an all day appointment.

It ended up taking two days but Frank was soon covered in tattoos, and all of them were approved by Gerard. It was a little hard taking care of them all but Frank had help. Help that was almost too good to be true. Getting to have Gerard touch his back, shoulders, and neck as he carefully applied protectant cream was enough to leave Frank in a quivering mess. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing to the younger human.

Once the tattoos were healed and no longer needed attention, Frank got even more up close and personal with Gerard. He couldn't help it. The way Gerard just ignored him made him even more turned on, and more often than not he found himself grinding up against Gerard while he stood in the kitchen, or against his lap when he sat on the couch.

They were a day away from their next scheduled killing. It was getting a little harder, since people started to realize that about every two weeks there was someone who went missing or was found dead. Planning was more and more a part of their activities, and Gerard was standing in front of the table, looking at a map of the city and sipping at Frank's coffee.

"Gerard, please," Frank whined, rutting up against his hip. "I want to feel your teeth, just once. Please!" He looked up at him, trying to pull him down but not able to move the vampire's frame at all.

Frank was startled to find himself suddenly pressed up against the wall with a hand to his neck. He was so used to Gerard totally ignoring him that he never thought he'd drive him too far.

"Are you sure about that?" Gerard leaned close with his knee between Frank's legs. He could feel his breath and lips barely ghosting against his neck. "I always bite to kill... do you want to risk it? You've seen what I do..."

"Do it... just do it already!" Frank fought against Gerard's loose hand around his neck so he could grind against the others thigh.

There was nothing to prepare him for Gerard to actually listen this time. He felt the sharp bite of his fangs piercing his skin, and the dull pain of bony fingers digging in to his shoulders. Feeling Gerard suck at the wounds on his neck to draw out the blood almost made him come. By the time he pulled away, after licking the bite thoroughly, Gerard pressing against Frank as much as he was pushing forward.

"I knew it," Frank gasped out, grabbing his shirt to try to pull him back. "I knew it, you DO get off on this." The slight lightheaded feeling he had only made him feel even more turned on.

Gerard growled and kissed him hard, leaving the taste of his own blood in his mouth. Frank fought against him, kissing and biting, until Gerard backed away.

"Bedroom. Now."

Frank didn't argue, and as soon as Gerard let him up from the wall he was dragging him to the large master bedroom. Frank hesitated once they were in there, standing in front of Gerard and feeling like he was already naked with the way he was raking his eyes up and down his body.

"Clothes off." When Frank didn't move right away, he felt that stabbing fear he'd come to love. "Strip!"

He shuddered and took off his shirt, wincing a little at the bruises he already felt forming around the bite on his neck. His shoes, socks, and pants went after that, and when Gerard saw that he wasn't wearing anything else he gave a little smirk. He pushed Frank back roughly, making him stumble and sit on the edge of the bed, and got on his knees.

He pressed his lips to the inside of Frank's thigh before biting suddenly and licking at the blood before it had the chance to drip down.

Franks fingers itched to dig in to Gerard's lanky red hair as he watched him lick the cut. When he pulled back a bit, he saw that it was mostly healed, and only left a dark bruise and almost invisible scar on the pale skin. He took a breath to ask how that happened, but was thrown off topic when Gerard swiped his tongue across the head of his cock before taking him completely in his mouth.

"Oh fuck!" Frank couldn't stop himself from letting go of the thick comforter and grabbing the red locks in front of him. Gerard didn't seem to care how hard he pulled and Frank could only focus on the heat of his mouth that was slowly building - he was always warmer after he fed and it felt like this time was no difference, even though he hadn't been drained. His breath sped up as Gerard moved faster and he knew he was about to come when the vampire pulled back and stood up.

"Gerard wait, don't stop, please!" He knew he was whining, BEGGING for Gerard to finish him off, but he didn't care.

He shook his head, a mean smile on his face. "On the bed."

Frank nodded and scooted backwards on the bed, watching Gerard as he slipped his shirt off. It was the first time he'd seen him without it, and he could only stare quietly. His skin was smooth and pale, but lightly flushed from the blood and excitement. Frank reached out to touch him but Gerard swatted his hand away.

"Get on your hands and knees, back to me." Frank did as he was told and shifted towards Gerard's hand as he felt him tracing the tattoos on his back and side, but soon the touch was gone. Behind him he heard Gerard going through one of his closets, looking for something, before he felt the thick mattress dip slightly as he got up on the bed.

The sudden thrust of two of Gerard's slick fingers into his ass made him yelp and tense up, but he didn't get any chance to relax. His free hand ran up and down Frank's side slowly, rubbing circles against his hip with his thumb. "Young blood... young body..." He practically purred as he stretched Frank, soon adding a third finger. "If you fuck as good as you taste-" Frank cut him off with a tortured moan when he pulled his hand away.

"Don't stop," he gasped out. His wrists and elbows were shaking, and as Gerard pulled away he put his forearms on the covers, ass in the air. Gerard hummed behind him and Frank thought he was going to continue. He shifted his knees and waited for him to keep going, but felt both of Gerard's hands on his hips instead. "Gerard?"

His only answer was a hitched breath as he pressed himself completely in to Frank without any warning. Frank gripped tightly at the covers in front of him, thighs shaking. Gerard held on to his sides and gave him a few seconds to get used to it, ignoring his whines as he rolled his hips forward. He started slow at first, not really pulling out until Frank's whines turned in to panting moans. Gerard's hands wouldn't stay still, running over his tattoos and his bruised and bitten neck, and down to his dick to stroke him in time with his thrusts. It didn't take long for Gerard to work up speed, making the headboard bang against the wall and Frank warn him that he was about to come.

"W-wait, no! Fuck goddamnit Gerard let me come!" Frank looked back at him angrily and tried to fight him as Gerard flipped him to his back, pinning him to the bed by his shoulders. He was no match for the vampire's strength, though, and realized maybe he should stop fighting when his knees were pushed up to his chest. Gerard thrust in again and leaned forward, pulling Frank's legs around his waist and licking bites on his neck that still bled slightly.

"I want to see your face when I make you," he growled.

It didn't take long for Gerard to get his wish. Frank held on to him tightly as he climaxed, biting his lip and trying - but failing - to hold back a loud moan. Gerard had a triumphant, toothy smile as he looked down at him, as if he didn't know he'd made Frank come so many times before even if it was through fantasy. He pressed his lips to Frank's bruised neck and made three last thrusts, hard and to the point, sinking his teeth in to the bruises as he rode through his own orgasm.

Gerard pulled away from Frank, licking at the wounds until they sealed shut. Frank was left panting on the bed as Gerard got off the bed and walked to the bathroom connected to the room. He couldn't help but stare at the vampire's naked body, relaxing in to the covers. He only noticed now that they were slightly dusty since they were never used and never washed. Gerard returned with a clean warm washcloth that he used to clean off Frank's stomach, but not before running his finger through the cum and licking it off.

"I should have done that months ago," he grumbled, throwing the rag in to the laundry basket with his bloody hunting clothes.

"Trust me, I tried to get you to," Frank pouted back.

Gerard hmphed and stepped over to the wall. Frank wondered what he was doing when he slid his fingers across the smooth surface and then pressed in sharply. There was a quiet click from inside the wall, and when he pulled his hand away, a section of wall slid out towards him. Frank sat up, wincing a little - he knew he'd feel this all in the morning - and watched Gerard pull the hidden door open. He could see a stone staircase leading in a tight spiral down.

"It's late and I'm going to bed," Gerard announced. "Are you going to come with me or not?"

Frank gasped a little, at both the fact that he was about to see where Gerard's hidden bed was and that he was being asked to join him. He got to his feet and Gerard ushered him forward in front of him. He only made it down a few steps before the door shut and they were left in near total darkness. Frank felt slightly claustrophobic as he continued down the staircase. Gerard pushed him out of the way when he reached the flat floor and a tiny nightlight on the wall flicked on.

In the center of the small dark space was a coffin. A real fucking coffin, that Gerard pushed the heavy lid off of before looking at Frank. "Well?"

After a moment of hesitation, Frank stepped in and found that it was deeper than he expected, and soft. He lay down and scooted to the side as Gerard climbed in with him and pulled blankets from the foot of the coffin over them. The heavy lid followed soon after.

Frank was tense at first, until he realized there was no reason to be. Gerard had invited him there, after they had sex, finally, FINALLY, and it wasn't like he would kill him. "Didn't you say you kill everyone you bite?" he asked, putting a leg around Gerard's and laying his head on his chest. "Does this mean I tasted better? Or worse?" He smirked a little. "Or you think I'm too good to kill?" Frank continued to babble sarcastically, letting Gerard pick up his wrist and put it to his mouth. The bite was a little unexpected, but the feel of him sucking on the tender skin had him pressing up a little closer. The warm air of the coffin and the total darkness, and the lightheadedness from the bites had him slowly falling asleep before he could think of doing anything else.

When Frank woke up next, it was to all over pain and aches. In the warm darkness, he groaned and stretched a little, wincing at the pain in his lower back. His wrist and neck didn't feel much better, and there was even a slight stab of pain on his inner thigh. He felt more than a little sluggish and lightheaded from what he assumed was a loss of blood. Gerard really did a number on him the night before...

"Gerard!" Frank tried to sit up suddenly and only fell back on to the soft covers, cursing and putting a hand up to his forehead. That's right - Gerard had taken him to his secret room and he slept in his coffin. His COFFIN. Frank didn't know if he wanted to laugh or not at how ridiculous it was, but he didn't care. He finally convinced Gerard to bite him, and he even got to have his first time - with anyone - with the vampire.

Frank sat up a little slower this time, pushing the lid off and to the side. He could see a little more of the room this time. It was relatively small, especially compared to the large rooms he was used to, with not much in there aside from the coffin. On the floor next to it were some more blankets and a few shirts carelessly thrown to the side, and he could see a small green light on the wall next to the stairs. There was also a tv set in to the wall closest to the coffin. Curious, Frank reached out and turned it on to find that it was a cc camera feed of the living room. He found the buttons to change the channel, and saw the cameras aimed in the kitchen, a few views outside, the bedrooms - including his and Gerard's - and the bathroom Frank had claimed as his own. He was surprised by that, but not really too disturbed. He knew he should have been but he trusted Gerard completely.  
After getting to his feet, he stumbled up the stone steps and out in to Gerard's room, shutting the hidden door behind him. When he looked back, the wall looked smooth and complete. He couldn't even tell where it opened at all in the dim light of early evening. He pulled on some shorts that might have been Gerard's and the shirt he threw off the night before heading out in to the kitchen.

Gerard was sitting at the table, looking smug and rather pleased with himself. He pushed a cup of hot coffee towards Frank as he lowered himself in to the chair. He took a grateful sip.

"One cup, and then water. I maybe took a little too much for you to be comfortable."

"So you aren't going to kill me?"

"Don't worry. I plan on it." He gave Frank a hungry look and he hurried to take a sip of his coffee and look away.

Over the next few months they worked out a plan that left them both satisfied. Gerard took turns hunting for victims, alternating between nearly draining Frank and killing a human from the city. They slept almost every day in the hidden room, though they only fucked when Gerard fed off of him. Otherwise Frank was happy with dry humping until he came (with little to no encouragement from Gerard aside from light touches and sucking hickies on to his neck) or jerking off in the shower after a hunt, getting off on the sight of Gerard still in his predatory mode and blood running down his body, and the way he looked at him hungrily as he finished.

Frank got to know the vampire a little better too. They started talking, when they weren't planning and researching a hunt - which they had even longer to do, since they only went out to find another human every three or four weeks - and Gerard started to open up more. Over the rest of the summer, he found out that Gerard had been born and raised in Italy, and turned in the mid 1500's. He wasn't too sure what year it was, but he had figured most of it out as he went. For a few years he had hidden himself away from everyone, even his maker, thinking he had been turned into a demon, an abomination. That was, until he was picked up by another vampire named Michael.

"We still keep up, occasionally," Gerard confessed. Frank nodded sleepily, curled in his arms. "It's hard to meet though. More than two or three vampires in one place, if it's too small, can cause too much attention." The look he gave his human went completely missed in the darkness, one that was thoughtful instead of hungry. He continued his story later, telling him how Michael had showed him how to control and use his thirst to his advantage, instead of being a slave to it. He worked his way through Europe over the centuries, only relatively recently finding himself in the United States.

"So why'd you move here?" Frank was more awake than Gerard that morning, scrolling through a conspiracy theory website on his phone, one dedicated almost entirely to their killings. It lit up the small space in the coffin almost completely, but Gerard was still driven to sleep by the rising sun.

"Bored... Michael wanted to stay in Europe, move west through Asia. But fitting in and laying low would be- be too hard-" He yawned and Frank was reminded of a cat, the way his sharp fangs slid out as he opened his mouth widely. "Turn that off and go to sleep," he mumbled, burying his face in a pillow. Before Frank could reply, he was asleep.

As long as they had been together (several months since they'd let things get physical, and over a year since they met for the first time), Frank had rarely seen Gerard sleep. Frank was usually asleep first and awake last. But not this time. From the pallid light from the phone, he could see Gerard's smooth skin and red hair. The dye was finally fading, though his hair wasn't any longer. When he reached up and ran his fingers through it, he could see a fingernail's width of dark brown roots. It obviously didn't grow very fast. He also noticed that Gerard's breathing was slow. There was at least thirty seconds between breaths, and when he did breathe it was shallow and almost invisible.

Frank watched him til the battery on his phone died and he eventually fell asleep.

Over the cold winter, the two of them worked together to find and hunt the human marks for Gerard. Frank found himself being quizzed and pushed by Gerard to tell him why someone would or wouldn't be a good one to hunt. If they had lots of family, if the lived by themselves, if they were often drunk or on drugs or obviously unhealthy. He was leaving it more up to him and he couldn't figure out why. It wasn't that he didn't want to do the work - it was clear that Gerard was putting in as much effort as Frank in the planning and preparation, although he sometimes left it to Frank to lure his meal to him.

As it got warmer, and closer to Frank's birthday in May, Gerard talked about getting him a present for his birthday.

"But you never do holiday stuff. It's always me who does that and you just repay me." Frank sat on his lap on the couch as they watched the late night news, waking up for the day.

"Trust me. You'll like this one. It's been a long time in the making." When Frank tried to ask more, Gerard distracted him with a rare sex act outside of the times he fed on him (just a handjob but more than he usually got) and the subject seemed to be dropped.

That was, until Gerard managed to schedule his slightly more than monthly feed with Frank on his birthday just a few weeks later. Frank lay exhausted and out-sexed on the bed, itching for a cigarette even though Gerard said no smoking in the house, when the vampire pushed him to sit up against the headboard.

"Gerard, what are you doing? You already fucked me through the mattress and half drained me. If you want me to be any sort of useful this week you'll carry me to bed and talk to me in Italian while I go to sleep." Frank flipped his shaggy, slightly curly hair out of his face dramatically.

"Are you sure?" At Gerard's words, he suddenly shuddered. Why did that sound so familiar? Gerard straddled his hips and pressed his mouth to the most recent bruises on his neck. Frank knew he shouldn't let him take any more, not if he didn't want to wake up with a horrible headache and dehydration for days, but he couldn't resist.

Gerard sucked hard on his neck, forcing the thin, barely healed skin to break and blood to drip out before he used his teeth again. Frank moaned, digging his fingers in to Gerard's shoulders, but he didn't stop. He started to panic when his grip weakened and his vision started to go dark.

"Gerard... stop..." He was killing him, and if he didn't stop- Right as Frank was worried that Gerard really did mean to end his life, he pulled back. His whole body felt numb and he didn't really know what was going on as he sat there limply, barely able to stay upright. When Gerard put something warm and wet against his mouth, telling him to drink, he listened. Almost right away his vision started to clear and he felt stronger, but was still confused when he realized what he was swallowing.

"Blood!?" Frank spluttered and pushed Gerard's arm away. He didn't know the taste except second hand taste of his own blood when they made out after a feed. Gerard never let him taste anyone they hunted so he didn't get sick. Before he could try to question what was going on, his arms were forced down against his sides and Gerard was biting his neck again. He got numb and heavy again until the vampire's bleeding wrist was pressed to his mouth again. It seemed to bring him back, but he still felt weak and confused.

The third time Gerard repeated the cycle he didn't feel any different after being forced to drink his blood.

The last time he felt the blood on his lips his vision went black.

"Fuuuuuck..."

How long had he been out? Frank shifted in the coffin. Everything hurt, and he was fucking starving. He made a face at the gross taste in his mouth and pushed the coffin lid away. It didn't feel as heavy as usual. Maybe Gerard finally put a fucking spring in there, that thing was heavy as fuck. Maybe he put in some more lights too. The dark hidden room seemed brighter than before.

Frank felt OFF as he climbed out of the hidden room and got dressed, wondering if Gerard could tell him what the hell happened. He didn't remember much of the night before. He got fed on, spectacular birthday sex and then- nothing. He found Gerard waiting for him in the hallway. He was already dressed to leave, and he looked a little nervous. Frank frowned. Gerard was never nervous. But he could see it, in details he never noticed before. The set of his shoulders, the way he shifted his feet so he would be more steady on them, and then the way he just smelled nervous-

Wait, smelled?

"Frank, look at me." Gerard snapped his fingers and forced his attention to his face. "Listen to me, we need to go out but I need you to trust me and stay with me. Can you do that?"

"What did you do?" Frank snarled, taking a step towards Gerard. "What the hell did you do?!" The step turned in to a lunge, and he slammed Gerard back against the wall. The drywall cracked behind him, and though he could feel Gerard trying to fight his grip, they were nearly an even match instead of Frank being completely overpowered.

Gerard still looked a little nervous, but not scared, not like Frank expected. He only smirked confidently.

"I told you I'd kill you."

It took a few second for Frank to calm down, once he realized what that meant. He was still hungry, starving, and felt like he hadn't had anything to drink for days.

"We need to go out and find someone for you to kill. Maybe more than one. But you can't just take anyone. It's one thing to kill someone and leave a body, it's another thing to do it in plain view. Do you understand?"

"Fine, FINE, but can we go? Please?"

After a moment Gerard nodded. "Stay by me. Once we find a good place to hide, I'll bring someone to you."

Frank wasn't sure how much he'd remember when the time came, but he nodded and that seemed to satisfy Gerard. It didn't take them long to get in to the more active part of the city. With his new-found speed he strained against the hand Gerard had wrapped around his wrist, but didn't break away. Everything was brighter, more colorful, and there was so much prey. He didn't understand how Gerard could do it, blend in and pick his meal, or even how he could have lived with him for as long as he did.

After searching for a few minutes, they stopped in the back of an alley, between two large buildings. Gerard turned his olive eyes to Frank and didn't let him look away. "I'm going to find someone for you. You need to stay here, right here, until I give you an okay."

"I want someone now," he groaned, taking a half step towards the busy summer street, before staying still. His hands clenched in to fists and Gerard nodded before blending in to the crowd. Frank wasn't sure how long he'd be able to force himself to wait when Gerard turned back in to the small alley with his arm around someone's shoulder.

It felt like he was hit in the face with stimulation. He could hear the human's heartbeat, smell their heat, and practically taste their hot blood already.

"It won't be far, I swear," he heard Gerard slur. His impression of someone drunk off their ass was spot on, and his good looks got him help almost every time. "Just down here..." Gerard looked up and nodded once they were only a few yards away. Without giving the human any warning, he let go and pushed them forward, knocking them off their feet. Before they even fell to the ground, Frank was there, sinking his teeth in to their neck and ignoring any pitiful sounds they made. They stopped struggling after just a few seconds, and the fear kept their heart beating until he could drink every drop he could.

The body slumped to the ground as Frank panted, feeling the blood run down his chin and neck. He grabbed Gerard by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for a rough and dirty kiss. "Another one."

Gerard nodded. He let Frank rip apart the body and hide the limbs out of sight as he took off his jacket and put on a hat to hide his hair, disguising himself so he could find someone else. He ran the same game as before, pretending to be completely hammered until he could get close enough for Frank to grab the human. With this one he wasn't as desperate as before, and could actually taste it. He could tell how old they were, that they were health, TASTE the adrenaline in their blood. It took him a few moments more to drain this one.

"How are you feeling?" Gerard asked him as he let this one drop.

"Better..." The unusual aggression he had woken up to had faded, but was still there.

"Let's go home. You can get cleaned up and we can figure out what to do for the next few weeks. You'll need three or four humans a week for a while and I don't think we can keep going like normal."

He only nodded again, barely listening. He could understand the way Gerard used to looked at him, now. The smug satisfaction of a kill, or the full stomach of nearly draining him and topping it all off with rough sex. They left the second body where it was as they made their way home, but the thought of sex didn't leave Frank's mind. When they got back to the house after running through the city faster than any human could see them, Frank dragged Gerard past the broken wall and in to the master bathroom. The dark tile was littered with their clothes after just a few seconds.

Frank pinned Gerard against the shower wall, already grinding against him even though the water they stood under wasn't even close to warm. He ignored the smell of old blood washing off of him and enjoyed the feel of Gerard fighting back but not getting the upper hand this time. Frank reached between them while still pushing Gerard against the cool tile, shuddering as he grasped both their cocks and stroked them together. Gerard tilted his head back and moaned softly. His hands wouldn't stay in one place, roaming over Frank's chest and shoulders, to his hips, and then his wrist to make him speed up.

He wanted to fuck him right then and there, but as soon as the last traces of blood and other humans' scents were gone Gerard was pulling him out of the shower. He didn't lead him to the bed, though. This time he opened the door to the hidden room, dragging Frank down the stairs as they both dripped water, only stopping for Gerard to grab the bottle of lube off their nightstand. There was a flurry of movement as Frank pushed Gerard down in to the coffin, half tripping and falling in on top of him.

Gerard kept trying to push him off and get on top, but Frank wouldn't let him. No, not this time. He didn't waste any time straddling Gerard's hips when there was a sudden crash and the sound of broken glass on the hardwood floors of the living room.

They froze, and both of them pulled on whatever clothes were they first they could find before sneaking quietly up the steps. Frank shut the hidden door and let Gerard lead the way silently. Half dressed, they made their way to the open room to find one of the floor-to-ceiling windows smashed to pieces, and someone lying in the glass on the floor. Frank immediately felt more tense - whoever this was wasn't human; he would have been able to smell it if they were.

"Michael!"

"Michael? Wait, YOUR Michael?" Frank felt a faint wash of fear from knowing another vampire was there, older than Gerard and definitely older than him.

He stood back as Gerard helped him to his feet. "Sorry about your window. I forgot Robert said if I put a foot in New England he'd gut me. I needed to get to a safe place and quick." He grinned toothily, looking over at Frank. "Have you told your mate about our lovely wolf friends?" Michael ran a hand through his blond hair, wincing as pieces of glass tinkled to the floor.

Frank flinched a little at the way he was referred to but then looked out the window. He couldn't see anything that stood out, other than the usual view of the sharp drop just a few feet away. Gerard sighed and shook his head. "It hasn't exactly come up..."

"If he means what I think he means? Fucking werewolves!?" Frank glared at them both. Gerard only looked annoyed and Michael kept up a grin like he had a secret.

"Well Gerard? Is it what he thinks it means?"

Gerard grumbled under his breath and went to find something to clean up the glass. Only as he started sweeping the broken pieces towards the open window did he start speaking.

"It was back in Romania, in the early 1780's..."


End file.
